


Silly Boy

by Milady_Silvia



Series: La lettera scarlatta [2]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: M/M, Missing Scene, Past Relationship(s), Songfic, What-If
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-03
Updated: 2018-06-03
Packaged: 2019-05-17 20:38:09
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 825
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14838776
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Il rapporto drammatico e passionale tra Hibari senior e Tsuyoshi Yamamoto.





	Silly Boy

**Author's Note:**

> Song-fic sulla canzone Carnivore degli Starset.

Silly Boy

 

Tsuyoshi lanciò in aria la spada e la riprese al volo, aveva un taglio sotto l’occhio che sanguinava e i suoi capelli rossi gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso.

Guardò Lee cadere in ginocchio e sputare sangue, circondato da petali di ciliegio. 

“Yo! Direi che ho vinto anche questa volta” disse. Rinfoderò la spada e si avvicinò all’altro, chiuse gli occhi e gli porse la mano.

Hibari gli allontanò la mano e digrignò i denti.

“La prossima volta riuscirò a morderti a morte” ringhiò.

“Iiih. Mi fai paura così, sembra l’inferno” gemette Tsuyoshi, saltellando sul posto. I suoi sandali di legno affondarono nel terreno.

Lee si pulì la bocca con il dorso della mano e si rialzò in piedi, recuperò la spada da terra e la rinfoderò a sua volta.

“Cosa ne sai tu dell’inferno, ragazzino?” ruggì.

Tsuyoshi si grattò la testa, abbassò lo sguardo e il suo viso divenne in ombra.

“Rispondimi” lo incalzò il cinese.

“Per tutta la mia vita mi hanno ripetuto che non sarei mai andato lontano, ma, dentro di me, la bestia continua a crescere, in attesa… masticando le catene”. La voce di Tsuyoshi risuonò tutt’intorno.

I suoi occhi rossi brillarono.

Hibari indietreggiò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco aumentare.

< I suoi sbalzi d’umore sono pericolosamente simili a quelli del fratello. Alle volte rivedo il mio Boss in lui, come se fossero l’uno lo specchio dell’altro, stazza a parte > pensò.

Le sue mani furono avvolte dalle fiamme della nuvola.

< No, questi ragionamenti sono da traditore. Ho di fronte un peccatore, uno sciocco bambino e un Capitano dei Varia. Un principe non può mai essere un re, men che meno agli occhi di un imperatore cinese > pensò.

“Chi credi di essere per poter cambiare questo mondo?

Sei solo uno sciocco ragazzino.

Nessuno ha bisogno né di te, né di ascoltare le tue parole da esaltato.

Lascia perdere” lo rimproverò.

Tsuyoshi avanzò, la sua pelle si era arrossata lì dove i pantaloncini inguinali e il top aderente lo stringevano.

“Neh, tu sei un Carnivoro, vero? Dici sempre che mi morderai a morte. Non potresti divorarmi?” domandò.

Hibari se lo trovò di fronte e arrossì, vedendo che l’altro gli premeva l’indice sul petto.

“Stai di nuovo delirando. Sono un Vampiro, al massimo potrei bere il tuo sangue, ma conoscendoti mi avveleneresti” ribatté. Indietreggiò, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerare, rimbombargli nelle orecchie.

“Porta via tutto ciò che sono. Poni fine a tutto questo” lo supplicò Tsuyoshi. Gli slacciò la cintura di tela che gli teneva fermo la parte superiore del kimono.

Hibari gli disse duro: “Vuoi che ti uccida? Perché non penso che ci riuscirei e non ci penso neanche a rendere un vampiro una minaccia come te”.

Tsuyoshi aderì al suo petto pallido e muscoloso.

“ _Naaah_. Non potresti solo rendermi diverso? Solo portare via tutto ciò che sono”.

“Cosa saresti?” domandò Hibari. Sentì la gola secca e si deterse le labbra con la lingua, sentendo il sapore del sangue rappreso.

“Sono colui che si nasconde sotto la superficie. So diventare ciò che hai sempre desiderato.

Ti dono la cosa che hai sempre desiderato, solo per poterti togliere ogni cosa in quel momento.

Il Varia dentro di me, desideroso di sangue, imprigionato all’interno, non mollerà mai la presa sulla sua vittima.

Io sono un fuoco alimentato dai peccati che, prima o poi, diverrà un incendio fuori controllo” gli soffiò Tsuyoshi all’orecchio. Si strusciò contro di lui, si sfilò le scarpe e dimenò i piedi sul terreno umido.

“Stai delirando come al solito. Sei solo un moccioso, non il mostro che pensi

Sciocco ragazzino, davvero credi di essere una minaccia tanto pericolosa? Non sei un pericolo per nessuno!” gridò Hibari. Serrò gli occhi, mentre il sudore gli scivolava lungo il viso.

“Io voglio che tu mi cambi, così davvero potrò cambiare il mondo” rispose Tsuyoshi.

Hibari vide lo Yamamoto inginocchiarsi davanti a lui, lo afferrò per le braccia e lo issò, facendolo rimettere in piedi.

“Ti ho già ripetuto mille volte che da solo non puoi nulla. Lascia perdere!” sbraitò.

“Voooi! NO!

Buttami a terra, combattimi, fammi sanguinare. Va bene, fai pure, basta che mi cambi del tutto” lo sfidò Tsuyoshi. Si dimenò, liberandosi dalla stretta delle mani di Hibari e cadde per terra a gambe aperte.

“Quello che sei adesso non è così male come pensi. Solo dovresti un po’ crescere, BakaTsu” borbottò Hibari. Gli afferrò una mano e lo sollevò a forza, facendolo rimettere in piedi.

“Non è vero, così come sono non è mai abbastanza. Non sono mai abbastanza” gemette Tsuyoshi.

Hibari gli afferrò la testa con una mano, infilando le dita tra i suoi capelli e lo baciò con gli occhi chiusi, intrecciando le loro lingue.

Yamamoto ricambiò al bacio.

< Non posso cambiarti, ma posso farti dimenticare le tue follie, silly boy > pensò Hibari.

< Per una volta vorrei essere qualcosa di più, per te > pensò Tsuyoshi, mugolando. I loro baci si fecero più rapidi e desideroso, si mozzarono il fiato a vicenda.


End file.
